Gear
Gear Version 0.8 To do: linking price list to weapons? Animals to statistics? See also: Currency Item; Cost: # lunas; Size: size All gear sizes assume a Medium creature. All costs are approximate, and may be subject to haggling. Masterwork items especially may have their prices vastly increased by rarity. If there's only one smith capable of manufacturing masterwork +3 weapons, he can charge whatever he wants (except to the government). DMs, don't feel compelled to track the prices of everything, but be aware of the resources, imports and exports of the area, and adjust prices accordingly. Animals Prices given are for healthy specimens of un-noteworthy breeding. See the Creature Collection for statistics. Cat; Cost: 1 luna; Size: Tiny Chicken; Cost: 1/6 luna; Size: Tiny Includes '''meal ants' in the underdark.'' Cow; Cost: 30 lunas; Size: Large Includes' rothe''' in the underdark.'' Dog, Guard; Cost: 75 lunas; Size: Medium Dog, Hunting; Cost: 50 lunas; Size: Medium or Small (terrier) Dog, War; Cost: '''100 lunas; '''Size: Medium Donkey or Mule; Cost: 25 lunas;' Size: '''Medium '''Falcon, hunting;' Cost: 1000 lunas; Size: Tiny Goat; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: Medium Includes '''sheep, Goblins' in the underdark.'' Goose; Cost: 1/2 luna;' Size:' Small Includes' giant rats''' from the lizardfolk.'' Horse, courser; Cost: '''2500 lunas; Size:' Large ''A mighty charger, the favorite of heavily armed and armored cavalry. Horse, destrier; Cost: 1000 lunas;' Size: '''Large ''The common warhorse. Horse, draft; Cost: 250 lunas; Size: Large An enormous horse used for farmwork. Horse, Lovas; Cost: '''1000 lunas; Size:' Large ''A fleet-footed warhorse native to the plains of Lo. Horse, riding; Cost: '''250 lunas; Size: Large The horse in common use by messengers and travellers. '''Panther, hunting; Cost: '''1000 lunas; Size:' Medium '''Pig; Cost: '''10 lunas;' Size:' Medium ''Includes '''Kethna' in the underdark'' Rabbit; Cost: '''1 luna; '''Size: '''Tiny '''Swan; Cost: '''25 lunas; '''Size: '''Small ''Includes various lizardfolk oozes, slimes and jellies.'' Clothing '''Size: '''when worn, no effect on encumbrance. When carried, treat as an item one size category smaller (Small for a Medium humanoid). '''Environmental Gear; Cost: 30 lunas; Size: by creature Choose Cold Weather, Desert, Monsoon or Swamp. This clothing gives a +2 on all checks to resist environmental effects (fatigue from cold or head, Endurance against fatigue, saves vs disease, etc). Courtier's Outfit; Cost: '''100 lunas; Size: by creature Includes merchant's outfits, holy day vestments. Usually worn with 50+ lunas of jewelry. '''Crafter's Outfit; Cost: 5 lunas;' Size: '''by creature ''Includes travelling clothes. Entertainer's Outfit; Cost: 30 lunas; Size: by creature Includes festival-wear for the lower classes. Laborer's Outfit; Cost: '''1 lunas; Size: by creature Includes many monastic habits. 'Noble's Outfit; Cost: '''500 lunas; '''Size: '''by creature ''Usually worn with 300+ lunas of jewelry. 'Royal Outfit; Cost: '''1000 lunas; '''Size: '''by creature ''Usually worn with 500+ lunas of jewelry. '''Scholar's Outfit; Cost: 15 lunas;' Size:' by creature Includes mage robes, common vestments Food and Lodgings Banquet, per person; Cost: '''30 lunas; '''Size: '''n/a '''Bottle of fine wine; Cost: 20 lunas; Size: Tiny Horse feed, per day; Cost: '''3 lunas; '''Size: '''Small '''Inn lodgings, Good, per day; Cost: 5 lunas;' Size:' n/a Inn lodgings, Common, per day; Cost: 3 lunas; Size: '''n/a '''Inn lodgings, Poor, per day; Cost: '''1 luna; '''Size: '''n/a '''Iron rations, per day; Cost: '''4 lunas; Size:' Tiny '''Mug of ale/beer/mead; Cost:' 1/2 luna; Size: '''n/a '''Pitcher of cider; Cost: '''1/2 luna; '''Size: '''n/a '''Pitcher of wine; Cost: '''2 lunas; '''Size: n/a Stabling, per day; Cost: 2 lunas; Size: n/a Tavern meal, Good; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: n/a Tavern meal, Common; Cost: '''3 lunas; Size:' n/a '''Tavern meal, Poor; Cost:' 1 luna; Size: n/a Urban lodgings and food, Good, per month; Cost: '''650 lunas; Size: n/a '''Urban lodgings and food, Common, per month; Cost: '''150 lunas; Size: n/a '''Urban lodgings and food, Poor, per month; Cost: '''35 lunas; Size: n/a Metals and Materials All prices are per pound, unless otherwise noted. Sizes assume one unit. '''Copper; Cost: '''4 lunas; '''Size: Diminutive Cloth, common, per 10 sq. yards; Cost: 40 lunas;' Size: '''Small '''Cloth, uncommon, per 10 sq. yards; Cost:' 800 lunas; Size: '''Small '''Cloth, rare, per 10 sq. yards; Cost: 2400 lunas; Size: '''Small '''Cloud-metal; Cost: '''250 lunas; Size: Diminutive '''Fine Steel; Cost: '''20 lunas; Size: Diminutive '''Flour; Cost: 2/6 luna;' Size:' Tiny Gold; Cost: 480 lunas; Size: Diminutive Ink, black, per vial; Cost: '''25 lunas; '''Size: '''Diminutive '''Iron; Cost: '''1 lunas; '''Size: '''Diminutive '''Paper, per sheet; Cost: '''6 lunas; Size:' Fine '''Parchment, per sheet; Cost:' 2 lunas; Size: Fine Perfume, common, per vial; Cost: '''15 lunas; '''Size: '''Diminutive '''Perfume, rare, per vial; '''Cost: 150 lunas; Size: Diminutive '''Rice; Cost: '''1/6 luna; '''Size: Tiny Soap; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: Tiny Silver; Cost: 16 lunas;' Size: '''Diminutive '''Spice, rare; Cost:' 120 lunas; Size: '''Tiny '''Spice, uncommon; Cost: '''20 lunas; '''Size: Tiny Spice, common; Cost: 10 lunas; Size: Tiny Starmetal; Cost: 500 lunas; Size: '''Diminutive '''Tun of ale/beer/mead (250 gallons); Cost: # lunas; Size: '''Large '''Tun of cider (250 gallons); Cost: '''125 lunas; Size: Large '''Tun of common wine (250 gallons); Cost: 250 lunas;' Size:' Large Tun of good wine (250 gallons); Cost: 1000 lunas;' Size:' Large Wax; Cost: 3 lunas; Size: Tiny Adventuring Gear Backpack; Cost: 6 lunas; Size: Small Barrel (100 gallon); Cost: '''10 lunas; '''Size: Medium Bedroll; Cost: '''1 luna; '''Size: '''Small '''Bell; Cost: 1 luna; Size: '''Dimunitive '''Belt pouch; Cost: '''1 luna; Size:' Tiny '''Bucket; Cost:' 4 lunas;' Size: '''Small '''Caltrops, 25; Cost:' # lunas; Size: 'Small ''25 caltrops will make 4 5ft squares difficult to move through. Creatures attempting to move through these squares must make a Reflex save (DC 15) or take 1d4+2 points of damage. Creatures so wounded by a caltrop have their movement reduced by half until the damage is healed (either naturally or by magic). '''Cask (25 gallons); Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: '''Small '''Chain, 10 foot; Cost: 50 lunas; Size: Small The average chain requires a DC 24 Strength check to burst. It is made of iron, has a hardness of 10 and 10 hp. Chest; Cost: '''6 lunas; '''Size: Medium The average chest is made of wood, has a hardness of 5 and 10 hp. Candle; Cost: '''1/6 luna; Size: Dimunitive '''Chalk; '''Cost: 1/6 luna; Size:' Diminutive '''Crowbar; Cost:' 10 lunas;' Size: '''Small ''+2 to Strength checks when a crowbar would be useful. Flint & Steel; Cost: '5 lunas; '''Size: '''Diminutive ''Lighting a fire with flint & steel is typically a full-round action. '''Glass Bottle; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: '''Tiny '''Grappling Hook; Cost: 25 lunas; Size: Tiny It takes an attack roll to set a grappling hook correctly. Treat a grappling hook as a thrown weapon, with a range of 30ft. The target AC is 15 in most circumstances, though clever architecture may increase this number. Holy water, per vial; Cost: 75 lunas; Size: Diminutive The effects of holy water vary with the deity; consult your local temple for more details. Hourglass; Cost: '''75 lunas; Size:' Small '''Inkpen; Cost:' 1 luna;' Size:' Diminutive Iron pot; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: Small Jug, clay; Cost: '''1/2 luna; '''Size: '''Small '''Lantern; Cost: 10 lunas;' Size:' Tiny A lantern burns 1 flask of oil an hour, and brightly illuminates a 30ft radius. Lantern, bullseye; Cost: 20 lunas; Size: Tiny A bullseye lantern burns 1 flask of oil an hour, and brightly illuminates a 60ft cone of light. Merchant's scale; Cost: 10 lunas; Size: Tiny Mirror, small metal; Cost: 30 lunas; Size: Diminutive Oil, per flask; Cost: 1 luna; Size: Diminutive A flask of oil contains enough oil to cover a 5ft square (Acrobatics DC 15 to avoid falling), and will burn vigorously for 1d4 rounds, dealing 1d6 points of fire damage to any caught within. Pick, miner's; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: '''Small '''Rope, hemp, 50ft; Cost: 5 lunas; Size: 'Small ''Hemp rope has a burst DC of 22. '''Rope, silk, 50ft; Cost: 500 lunas;' Size:' Small Silk rope has a burst DC of 24. Sack; Cost: 3 lunas; Size: Medium Saddle, pack; 'Cost: 15 lunas; '''Size: '''Small ''Doesn't count against encumbrance when worn. '''Saddlebags; Cost: '''15 lunas; '''Size: Small Scroll case; Cost: '''15 lunas; Size: Tiny '''Signal whistle; Cost: '''10 lunas; '''Size: Diminutive Sledge-hammer; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: Small Deals 1d12 blunt damage, but is too unwieldy to use against mobile targets. Shovel; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: '''Medium '''Spyglass; Cost: '''5000 lunas; '''Size: Tiny Tent; Cost: '''30 lunas; Size:' Small '''Torch; Cost:' 1/6 luna; Size: Small Burns for 10 minutes, brightly illuminating a 20ft radius. Waterskin; Cost: '''3 lunas; Size:' Tiny ''Contains 1 day's worth of water. Vehicles Carriage; Cost: 500 lunas; Size: Huge Cart; Cost: '''50 lunas; '''Size: Large Caravel; Cost: '100,000 lunas; '''Size: '''Gargantuan + ''2-3 masts. Crew of 50-100. Not emergent until 10th century IA. '''Carrack; Cost: 150,000 lunas; Size: Colossal + 3-4 masts, fore- and -aft-castles. Crew of 100-200. Not emergent until 10th century IA. Cog; Cost: 20,000 lunas;' Size: '''Huge + ''At most, single-masted; crew of 2-10 (sails) or 10-20 (rowed). Includes Dhar serpentships. Galley; Cost: '50,000 lunas; '''Size: '''Gargantuan + ''Mast optional; crew of 100-200 (rowed). '''Rowboat; Cost: '''100 lunas; '''Size: '''Large '''Sedan chair; Cost: '''250 lunas; '''Size: '''Large '''Wagon; Cost: '''100 lunas; '''Size: Huge Tools Animal Training Kit; Cost (+2): 150 lunas; Cost (+4): 600 lunas; Cost (+6): 6000 lunas; Size: 'Medium ''Applies to Handle Animal checks to train beasts. '''Artisan's Tools; Cost (+0): '''15 lunas; '''Cost (+2): 500 lunas; Cost (+4): '''1500 lunas; '''Cost (+6): 5000 lunas; Size: Varies from Small (gemcutter) to Large (blacksmith) Applies to a specific Craft subskill. Climbing Gear; Cost (+2): '''150 lunas; '''Cost (+4): '''600 lunas; '''Cost (+6): 6000 lunas; Size: 'Small ''Applies to Climb. '''Bribe, lower class; Cost (+2): 15 lunas; Cost (+4): '''75 lunas; Cost (+6): 300 lunas; Size: n/a '''Bribe, middle class; Cost (+2): 50 lunas; Cost (+4): 250 lunas; Cost (+6): 1000 lunas; Size: n/a Bribe, upper class; Cost (+2): '''200 lunas; '''Cost (+4): 1000 lunas; Cost (+6): 4000 lunas; Size: n/a Bribes may give bonuses to various social skills, depending on the situation. Note that bribes are a chancey thing, and the listed bonuses should be interperted by the DM as a guideline. Some people can't be bribed, others are all too vulnerable. Keep in mind that a bribe may also be accounted for in the risk/rewards calculations for Deception/Diplomacy. Component Pouch; Cost (+0): 15 lunas; Cost (+2): '''2000 lunas; '''Cost (+4): 10,000 lunas; Cost (+6): 50,000 lunas; Size: Tiny Applies to Spellcraft. Healer's Kit; Cost (+0): 15 lunas; Cost (+2): '''500 lunas; Cost (+4): 1500 lunas; '''Cost (+6): 5000 lunas; Size: Small Applies to Heal. Lock; Cost (DC 20, hp 5): '''100 lunas; '''Cost (DC 25, hp 10): '''500 lunas; '''Cost (DC 30, hp 15): 1000 lunas; Cost (DC 35, hp 20): '1500 lunas; '''Cost (DC +5, hp +5): '+1000 lunas; 'Size: '''Tiny ''DCs listed are the Disable Device DCs to open. Hardness for iron locks is 10. '''Library; Cost (+0): '''500 lunas; '''Cost (+2): 2000 lunas; Cost (+4): 10,000 lunas;' Cost (+6): '''50,000 lunas; '''Size:' Large + Applies to a specific Knowledge subskill. Having a library allows you to retry previously failed Knowledge checks. Manacles; Cost (Poor): '''150 lunas; '''Cost (Average): 600 lunas; Cost (Good): '''2000 lunas; '''Cost (Amazing): '''5000 lunas; '''Size: Small The hardness for iron manacles is 10. Poor: Strength DC to break: 24, Disable Device/Escape Artist DC: 20, hp 10. Average: Strength DC to break: 26, Disable Device/Escape Artist DC: 25, hp 15. Good: Strength DC to break: 28, Disable Device/Escape Artist DC: 30, hp 20. Amazing: Strength DC to break: 30, Disable Device/Escape Artist DC: 35, hp 35. Musical instrument; Cost (+0): '''15 lunas; Cost (+2): 500 lunas; '''Cost (+4): '''1500 lunas; '''Cost (+6): 5000 lunas; Size: Usually Small Applies to a Perform subskill; also includes fanciful outfits (for acting and dancing subskills). Can't be applied to any purely vocal Perform (which requires a specially designed building or arena; generally priced as shops). Obscuring Clothes; Cost (+2): 150 lunas; Cost (+4): 600 lunas; Cost (+6): '6000 lunas; '''Size: '''Small (n/a when worn) ''Choose an environment (aquatic, forests, hills, mountains, plains, swamps or urban). When worn, applies to Stealth checks in the chosen environment only. '''Prestidigitator's tools; Cost (+0): 15 lunas;' Cost (+2): '''500 lunas; '''Cost (+4): '''1500 lunas; Cost (+6): 5000 lunas;' Size: Small Applies to Sleight of Hand. Includes various purse-cutters, concealed pockets, and the like. '''Saddle; Cost (+0): 15 lunas; Cost (+2): 500 lunas'; Cost (+4):' 1500 lunas; Cost (+6): '''5000 lunas; '''Size: Small Applies to Ride. Doesn't count against encumbrance if worn. Shop; Cost (+0): 500 lunas; Cost (+2): '''2000 lunas; '''Cost (+4): '''10,000 lunas; Cost (+6): 50,000 lunas; Size: Large + Applies to a specific Profession subskill (though there may be overlap; a barber and a masseur could probably use the same kind of shop). '''Swimming gear; Cost (+2): 200 lunas; Cost (+4): 800 lunas; Cost (+6): 8000 lunas; Size: 'Small ''Applies to Swim. Includes some manner of snorkel, enabling you to remain under the surface of the water and still breathe. '''Thieves' tools; Cost (+0): 15 lunas; Cost (+2): 500 lunas; Cost (+4): 1500 lunas; Cost (+6): '''5000 lunas; '''Size: Small Applies to Disable Device. Economics Coin-changing; Cost: '10-25% of total ''The cost for exchanging coins of one realm for another. This is a major reason that most travellers and merchants favor dwarven coinage (lunas and Sols): there's no need to exchange. Only the most backwards of areas do not recognize dwarven coinage. '''Taxes, per household, per year; Cost (light): 200 lunas; Cost (moderate): 400 lunas; Cost (Heavy): '''600 lunas; Cost (exhaustive):' 800 lunas Weekly Wages In the case of farmers, the price of their goods is set by the people in power. Higher modifiers in Profession (farmer) produce higher yields, not higher prices. The wages below assume an average harvest. '''Farmer, wheat, serf; Wage: '''10 lunas (520 annually, before taxes) '''Farmer, wheat, freeman; Wage:' 20 lunas (1040 annually, before taxes) Farmer, grapes, freeman; Wage: 40 lunas (2080 annually, before taxes) Unskilled; Wage: 7 lunas Arms See Arms & Armor for weapon descriptions and properties. Arbalest; Cost: '''450 lunas; '''Size: '''Medium '''Bolts, 20; Cost: '''3 lunas; '''Size: '''Small '''Arming Sword; Cost: 150 lunas; Size: Small Bastard Sword; Cost: '''200 lunas; '''Size: Medium Battleaxe; Cost: '''100 lunas; '''Size: Small Bolas; Cost: 10 lunas; Size: Tiny Club; Cost: '''n/a; '''Size: '''Small '''Crossbow; Cost: '''150 lunas; '''Size: '''Small '''Bolts, 20; Cost: 3 lunas; Size: Small Dagger; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: Tiny Dagger, throwing; Cost: '''5 lunas; '''Size: Tiny Flail; Cost: 150 lunas; Size: Small Gauntlet; Cost: 25 lunas;' Size: '''Tiny '''Glaive; Cost: '''50 lunas;' Size:' Medium '''Greataxe; Cost:' 150 lunas;' Size: '''Medium '''Greatclub; Cost: '''n/a; '''Size: '''Medium '''Greatsword; Cost: '''300 lunas; Size: Medium '''Great scimitar; Cost: '''450 lunas; '''Size: '''Medium '''Halberd; Cost: '''100 lunas; '''Size:' Medium Handaxe; Cost: '''25 lunas; '''Size: Tiny Kukri; Cost: 50 lunas;' Size: '''Tiny '''Lance; Cost:' 25 lunas;' Size: '''Medium '''Longbow; Cost:' 150 lunas; Size: Medium Arrows, 20; Cost: 3 lunas; Size: '''Small '''Mace; '''Cost: 40 lunas; Size:' Small '''Quarterstaff; Cost:' n/a; Size: '''Medium '''Pike; Cost: 15 lunas; Size: '''Medium '''Saber; Cost: '''150 lunas; Size:' Small '''Sap; Cost:' 5 lunas;' Size: '''Tiny '''Shortbow; Cost: '''50 lunas; '''Size: '''Small '''Arrows, 20; Cost:' 3 lunas; Size: Small Shortspear; Cost: '''5 lunas; Size:' Small '''Shortsword; Cost: '''100 lunas; '''Size: '''Small '''Shuriken; Cost: '''1 luna;' Size:' Diminutive '''Sling; Cost: '''n/a; '''Size: '''Tiny '''Bullets, 20; Cost:' 3 lunas; Size: Tiny Spear; Cost: '''10 lunas; '''Size: Medium Taborite Halberd; Cost: 200 lunas; Size: Medium Truncheon; Cost: '''10 lunas; '''Size: '''Small '''Warhammer; Cost: '''100 lunas; '''Size: '''Small '''Whip; Cost: '''10 lunas; '''Size: '''Small Armor See Arms & Armor for descriptions and properties. '''Breastplate; Cost: '''1000 lunas; '''Size: '''Medium '''Buckler; Cost: 50 lunas;' Size:' Tiny Chain; Cost: 500 lunas; Size: Medium Improvised; Cost: '''50 lunas; Size:' Medium '''Leather; Cost:' 100 lunas; Size: Medium Plate; Cost: 4000 lunas; Size: Medium Shield; Cost: 50 lunas; Size: '''Small '''Tower Shield; Cost: '''50 lunas; '''Size: Medium